The Truth
by hippiechic
Summary: This is a Trunks and Pan story as told by Trunks himself. I wrote this story in a slightly different style from any of my others, and I think it turned out really well. I am certain if you take the time to read this, you will not regret it! I have re-edited this story not too long ago, and I intend to re-re-edit it again soon! Check it out!
1. History

Disclaimer: On a more serious note than usual, I don't own DBZ/GT, I never have and-...never will... Sucks to be me...

A/N: Well, this was my first serious story to write. Let me just say one thing: if you like Trunks and Pan together, don't flame me simply because this isn't what exactly like the stories to which you're accustomed. I do, however, promise you a good story if you'll just hold on and read it. I hate Trunks and Pan together because I don't think it would ever happen, so this is what I think would if a romance were to develop between them. Enjoy!

The Truth  
Chapter 1: History

Trunks sat in a chair alone in the room, waiting for his visitor. He had known today would come. He had known it for years, but that didn't make him anymore prepared for the meeting he was about to face than he would have been had this day come fifteen years sooner. He had seen some odd things in his years and faced some fearsome opponents, but for some reason, none of them had ever unsettled him as much as this one. The people wanted to know his story – all of his story.

The demi-Saiyan sat and thought of what he would say. He must have rehearsed a million different speeches a billion different times since agreeing to this interview, none ever came out just right, and now all of them left him completely. It looked like he would be winging it.

While contemplating what he would say, Trunks left the real world for that of his imagination, only to be brought back to find a worried look in his visitor's eyes.

"Are you okay?" the visitor inquired. "You looked like you were lost deep in the past."

"Lost in the past, and thinking of the present and future. I always knew you would want to know, but I'm still not ready. I'll never be ready, so take a seat," he motioned to a chair a few feet in front of himself, "and I'll get started."

Trunks took a deep breath and began, "How did I end up here? I was the most successful businessman around, running the largest company on our planet. I had money, luxury, and women, many, many women.

"I had them all, rich, poor, older, younger, auburns, blondes, brunettes, and every other hair color you can imagine, tall, short, pretty, beautiful, one-night stands, and even a few real relationships. As far as women go, pardon my blatancy, but I've been there, done that, and lost my t-shirt." Trunks's guest blushed lightly as he thought for a moment before continuing.

"But somehow she got to me, got under my skin. She's the reason I'm here right now, with you. She's the reason I've been sitting alone for so long, watching life go by without me, while I am forgotten…left to rot," he spat the last words, both disgusted and remorsefully.

Shaking his head sadly, staring at the floor, fighting tears, Trunks continued, "I dishonored her. I dishonored myself. I dishonored my family. I destroyed my best friend's family, not to mention what I did to my career - not that it really matters when compared to the other atrocities I committed, lives I destroyed.

"Your eyes are asking about what exactly happened. Well, I'll tell you, today is the day, though I doubt you or anyone will believe my story.

"Almost from day one, Goten and I were the best of pals. He was a year younger than I, naive, and fatherless. We were perfect candidates for best friends because my over-involved father and my natural mischievousness had me looking for someone I could just have fun with, protect and to some degree, control.

"We were demons as children, holy terrors, and honestly, I don't know how anyone survived," Trunks chuckled in remembrance. "I'm sure you've heard all about it. Cute as we were, we were simply evil.

"I know all this seems pointless, but Goten had an older brother, Gohan, who we took great pleasure in tormenting. I was an only child at the time and my friendship with Goten naturally led to my looking on Gohan as if he were my older brother, too. Those were the days," Trunks looked up from his reminiscing to meet a steady, curious gaze from the other person. "I'm not boring you, am I?"

The visitor shook their head, "You're not boring me. I'm enjoying it actually. It's obvious you were very happy back then. By all means, please continue."

Trunks closed his eyes while he gathered his thoughts and began again. "When I was, let me think, about eight - yes, I believe that's correct; Gohan met a girl, one who would change our lives forever, though I never would have believed she was so important, at the time. It was thanks to her that Dad and I began training rigorously for my first World Martial Arts Tournament, where I placed first in the junior's division, I might add.

"It was during that tournament Gohan really fell for his lady-love, Videl Satan. There was nothing special about her, definitely not a world-class beauty, but she was the daughter of Hercule Satan, 'savior of the world', and she was an amazing fighter, for a human that is.

"I did see her get her butt kicked once at that World Martial Arts Tournament. That was before she started training with Gohan. I never saw her in that position again after Buu.

"I'm sure you've heard this part a million times, and it's not too interesting, so I'll try to cover it quickly and move on to things you may or may not know about yet.

"To make a really long story short, Gohan and Videl got married. It was a beautiful wedding and I'm sure Gohan not only enjoyed their honeymoon nights, but being away from Chi-Chi was probably almost as great. I'm sorry, you really didn't want me to got into that much detail. Did you?" Trunks chuckled at his companion's obvious discomfort.

"Moving on," he started again. "Life was pretty boring. By this time I had a sister, Bra, Goten and I were preparing for high school, and Dad was stepping up my training. But those were also good days.

"It was during this time that Gohan and Videl started a family and made Chi-Chi's life complete by giving her a grandchild named Pan. Goten and I were there when she was born. No force on heaven or earth was going to keep Chi-Chi and my mother from being at Videl's side, so we were drug along.

"For years Pan drove Goten and I absolutely nuts because she 'wanted to spar' with us and she 'wanted to go play in the wilderness, too'. We spent years hiding from her so we could have time to be alone, and as if having to hide from her wasn't bad enough – whenever she found us – she twisted whatever it was we were doing into something bad and then tattled. We were constantly in trouble.

"The day I got my driver's license, I drove out to Goten's to show off it and my new car and hang out, but since Pan was there I ended up driving her all over creation because she had some pictures of me with my girlfriend. I could not stand the little brat! She did everything she could to ruin my life, and believe me, Bra didn't need any help with that. I think I spent more time in the gravity room training as punishment during that time than any before or since.

"Everything was pretty dull after that. I went to high school, graduated first in my class, went to college, graduated - once again - first in my class, and then I fulfilled my mother's dream by taking over the operations of Capsule Corps as soon as I had finished my internship.

"There I was, in my early twenties, running the largest business on the planet, and I was extremely unhappy. I worked nonstop, and I always had my mother breathing down my neck, just waiting for me to screw up so she could yell at me, right along with all the other top-level executives. No one thought I should be running things, other than my mother, who coincidentally held most of the stocks. I constantly had to prove myself more than anyone else, simply because I was young and the son of the previous CEO. I needed to get away.

"Well, I guess that's the end of part one of the story. Do you want to take a break? You could go get some lunch or something before I continue. There's no food here, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere," Trunks explained to his friend.

"Are you sure you don't mind starting again in a few minutes?" they asked.

"No problem. Besides, I need a few minutes to think about exactly what I'm going to say about the things that happened next. This is where it starts getting confusing and dramatic. I want to get this right, so that you know the truth, finally."

"Okay, I think I'll go to that restaurant I saw right up the street. You're sure this is no problem?"

"I'm sure. You go get something to eat and I'll be right here when you get back," Trunks told them.

"Alright, I'll do that. Do you want anything?" the visitor asked rising to leave.

Trunks just shook his head and watched as his companion walked to the door and left. "It's about time. I only hope everyone can understand. They've never listened before, maybe this time they will. Maybe this one will if no one else does. Either way, I'll be here; I've always been here."

A/N: Well, here we are at the end of chapter one. I wonder what will happen next...You know what to do, hit that review button and let me know what you think. C-ya in the next chapter!


	2. Relationships

Disclaimer: While the characters may not be mine, this story is. Will that do?

A/N: Several people have been asking who the mystery person is. Well, I know who they are, and you will too if you keep reading. I promise to reveal all in due time. You just have to give me a chance. Why is the person's identity a mystery? Because I have to do something to keep you all coming back! I'd also like to take a moment to say something to everyone who reviewed on chapter one. You made this my most highly reviewed chapter yet. That's a lot of pressure. I hope I can live up to your expectations. Thank you for your support. I love you all so friggin' much!

While waiting on his compadre's return, Trunks stood and began pacing as he contemplated his next move. Exactly how much should he reveal? Was his visitor ready to handle it all? If not, would he notice so he could tone the story down?

As Trunks paced and thought, he lost track of time and was brought back to reality by the sound of the door opening. When he turned to see who was entering the room, a large pair of bright blue eyes, filled with questions, confronted him.

"I'm back. Are you ready to start again?" the visitor from earlier inquired.

Trunks smiled, "I see that, and yes, I'm ready as soon as you are. Why don't you sit back down and make yourself comfortable again?"

"Thank you very much," came the reply as the visitor lowered them self into the chair they had occupied less than an hour earlier, pulled out a tape recorder, and began taping. "You don't mind. Do you?"

"Of course not," Trunks replied before picking up his tale.

"All I wanted was to take a much needed vacation. A trip to Cancun, an African Safari, or just a week to take in the sights of Tokyo, anywhere I could get some much needed rest and relaxation. Unfortunately for me, it was not meant to be.

"Things were getting hectic at work and Mom was breathing down my neck more than usual when Dad's archrival, Son Goku, was turned into a little kid by a pint sized super villain who called himself Emperor Pilaf. As if that wasn't bad enough, the dragonballs, our only hope of returning Goku to his normal stature, dispersed into space instead of staying on Earth like they always had in the past.

"Since Goku had just arrived back into everyone's lives after taking years out to train a boy named Uub, Chi-Chi was not about to let her husband remain a child any longer than necessary. So with the words of doom and gloom from King Kai echoing in our minds, Mom got a spaceship prepared for the search, and Dad forced me to go with Goku and Goten.

"Well, things didn't go exactly as we had planned. As we were preparing to leave, Goten got a call from his girlfriend and left the ship to talk to her and say goodbye. Goku and I went ahead and conducted a last minute survey of the ship to make sure everything was in order. During this search, we found something - or shall I say someone - very interesting: Pan, Gohan's daughter.

"When I saw her, I knew she had to go. No way was she going into space with us. Things didn't turn out as I had hoped though.

"In her efforts to keep from being ejected, Pan launched the ship and we were going into space with Pan in tow, and no Goten.

"We spent a good deal of time in space, looking for the dragonballs together, and since Pan was the person closest to my age, she and I started becoming friends. Finally we were able to restore Goku to his correct age and return to Earth with the dragonballs, saving it from total destruction yet again. I was never so happy to go to work.

"Things weren't quiet long though. Before we knew what was going on, there were old villains appearing everywhere. After several tough battles, things returned to normal for everyone except Pan and I.

"Pan was fourteen, starting high school, and starting to show signs of the beautiful woman to come. I knew it wasn't right, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. It seemed no matter what I did, she crept back into my thoughts.

"One day I was at work and having a hectic day when I bumped into her. I asked her what she was doing at Capsule Corps when she should be at school, and she informed me she was there on a class field trip and had gotten lost. I asked her about that later, and as you can guess, that was only half true. She was on a field trip, but she had gotten lost on purpose to come visit me.

"Well, we spent the rest of the afternoon together. Having her around was refreshing, and suddenly my work didn't seem so bad. I called her school and Videl so no one would worry, and when we got hungry that evening, I took her out to dinner.

"During dinner, we had a wonderful time and the realization of what an amazing girl she was hit me. After a day of having her around making work enjoyable, I knew I couldn't go back, so I offered her an after school job as my personal assistant. She jumped at the chance to hang out at Capsule Corps and earn money, and she started the next day.

"Things were great. The first thing she did was reorganize my office, something it had needed for years. She was so helpful. She took my calls when my secretary was out, she took notes at meetings, drew wonderful charts and graphs, kept all my paperwork organized, and took care of most public relations so that all I had to do was look at whatever paperwork she handed me and make a decision.

"After about two months, I had some major work come up that required all my attention. Capsule Corps bought another, lesser known, company, which coincidently make most of our software. Being the CEO, I had to put in many extra hours and work late into the night to get things set. I tried to talk her out of it, but Pan refused to go home until I did, each and every night. She said I might need some information or coffee and she had to be there to make sure I was cared for and, as she put it, kept in line."

This entire time, Trunks had been sitting in his chair with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. After giving a deep sigh, he leaned back and studied his companion's face. "Are you sure you want to hear all this? You must have heard it before, and honestly, I'm afraid I'm going to ruin it."

The visitor's head nodded. "I would like to hear all that you are willing to tell. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable though if, well, you get the idea."

Trunks nodded his head and smiled. "No, we're not to that part of the story yet, and I'll do some editing when we get there. No need to make you feel anymore uncomfortable than you must already be."

"You're not making me uncomfortable. I'm actually very comfortable around you," came the reply. "I think I'm just a little unnerved due to excitement over the revelation and maybe I'm a tiny bit apprehensive about what it all may mean. Do continue though. I am enjoying hearing the story from your point of view, immensely," the visitor grinned in encouragement.

"Very well, I will continue," Trunks started again.

"Since Pan and I were up working most of the night, almost every night, I ended up taking her out to dinner and then coming back to the office, where she would sleep on a couch I had brought in for her. I remember many nights I would stop work and just watch her sleep and think about how I wished I were about ten years younger so I didn't have to be CEO of a company and deal with everything that goes with that job, but most importantly, I wanted to tell her how I felt.

"I couldn't understand it. This was the same little girl who had annoyed me beyond compare when I was a teenager, even using blackmail against me at times, but now something was different. She was different. I was different. And the way I felt around her was different from the way I had felt around any girl before or after.

"Back to the buy-out, everything was set. The only thing left to care for was one document to finalize the sale, which needed my signature and the other company's CEO's along with those of a few witnesses. The other man asked that we meet for dinner at a fine restaurant so we could enjoy a good meal and take care of business on neutral territory. The only thing was, he wanted me to bring a guest, my girlfriend.

"I had figured I would go stag. It certainly would not have been the first time I had shown up alone to an event, but then Mom told me the old man most likely wouldn't go through with the sale since he had specifically requested to meet the girl behind the CEO before he signed the papers - something about behind every good man is a good woman and he wanted to make sure he was selling to the right people. I guess it was one of those old-timer ideas, but whatever the reason behind his request, I needed a date.

"My first thought had been to bring Bra and explain that I had been too busy for much dating as of late. Unfortunately, she had a 'hot' date that night and there was no way she was canceling. I tried Marron, but she was out of town, and my secretary was a bit, well, eccentric, so she was out of the question. The next thing I tried was asking Goten if I could borrow his girlfriend for the night, but she had to work. I was so desperate I even thought about taking Goten as my date. The looks on everyone's faces except our parents', would have been priceless, and reading the papers, especially the tabloids, would have been a good source of entertainment for the next few weeks. In the end, I just couldn't do it though, so the afternoon before the big dinner, I was sitting at my desk, staring at the final forms to be signed, wondering what I would do, when Pan walked in from school.

"She looked hard at me and asked what was wrong, so I told her, and, of course, she came up with a solution. She could be my girlfriend for the night. So after phoning her parents, we went shopping to get her ready. A few hours later, I hardly recognized her. Instead of the boyish fourteen year old who had walked in my office at four o'clock, a beautiful young woman accompanied me to dinner.

"The deal went through without a hitch, and we both had a wonderful time together. By the time we left, it was after one in the morning, so I called Gohan and Videl to let them know everything was okay and that Pan would be staying at Capsule Corps due to the late hour. I decided I didn't want to wake my family, so we went back to my office , I pulled out some comfortable clothes I had stashed, and we prepared for the night.

"We decided I would sleep on the floor, with Pan taking the couch. Just as I was dozing off, thinking about how perfect the evening had gone, Pan asked if she could ask me a question. I laughed and told her she just had, but if she had another, go ahead. She chuckled weakly, took a deep breath and asked. I was not ready either. Looking back now, I should have just pretended to be asleep." Trunks paused for a moment.

"Well?" asked his friend.

"Well what?" he responded.

"What did she ask?" the other person inquired enthusiastically.

"Oh," Trunks smiled, "I'm sure you can guess, but I'll tell you anyway." He settled back in his chair before continuing with his little soap opera that was his life.

"She wanted to know what she was to me. At first I didn't know what to say, so I started off easy. I told her she was my best friend's niece, my employee, and obviously my friend. After I had answered, she sighed disappointedly and I knew I hadn't given her the response she was looking for, so I asked her what was wrong.

"'Nothing,' she answered to which I responded with, 'You didn't sigh over nothing.'

"At first I thought I might have upset her until she asked me, 'Trunks, I can tell you anything, right? I mean, you won't think I'm stupid or treat me differently, will you?'

"'Of course not,' I answered her. She took a deep breath and said words, which are still near to my heart today. Sometimes when it's quiet and I think hard enough, I still hear them.

"'Trunks, am I really just your best friend's niece, your employee, and friend? I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm not a child anymore, or have you even noticed? I just want you to know that you're more than a friend to me, much more, and if I've stepped out of line by saying so, I'm sorry. I just had to tell you,' she explained.

"I was taken aback by her bluntness, so I dumbly asked her a question to be sure I was understanding her correctly, something along the lines of, 'You mean you want to be more like a couple? Have that kind of relationship?'

"She was quiet for a moment, a moment so long I began to wonder if she was asleep, then she replied, 'That's the general idea.'

"I had no clue what to say. I was twenty-seven years old; she was still in high school. Neither of us had parents who would approve. By definition, it was all wrong, but yet I couldn't help how I felt about her, the way I felt around her. Was it worth it? If we were caught, we'd both be in deep, shark infested waters, but I knew my answer even as I asked myself the question.

"'So, I guess we're dating now,' I stated idiotically.

"'I guess we are,' she replied. 'I don't know about you, but that's what I usually call it when two people who are attracted to each other spend an inordinate amount of time together and do things like going out to dinner as a couple.'

"'Very well, just do me a favor and don't say anything. Your parents wouldn't approve. In fact, I don't think anyone would understand,' I requested.

"'No problem. I know exactly what you mean.' She climbed off the couch and joined me on the floor, immediately snuggling close as if it were something we had done for years.

"Yawning, she said with a romantic aire, 'I guess we're in the same type of position as Romeo and Juliet. Goodnight, Trunks.'

"'Goodnight Pan, my Juliet,' I replied as we both drifted off to sleep."

Trunks looked up to see his friend grinning broadly, on the verge of laughter.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing," they replied as their laughter got the best of them and began to crack up.

Trunks just smiled, "You're laughing at the Romeo and Juliet thing, aren't you?" His friend was laughing too hard to reply, so they responded with a nod of their head. At that, Trunks chuckled and tried to redeem himself with, "I know, it sounds like a line from a C-rated romance film. Sorry, but I was young back then and did some stupid things, saying that was one of them. Thankfully, I know better now. Well, I guess I'll continue now. It's getting late in the afternoon and I'm sure you don't want to spend the night here, listening to me babble about my youth."

His companion once again had control of their emotions. "Yes, it is getting late in the day, but I'll stay as long as it takes for you to finish. I just can't wait any longer to hear the truth about everything."

"Very well," Trunks studied his friend while trying to recall exactly where he was and contemplated what to say next.

"The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my mother calling my name down the hall. I guess when I hadn't shown up for breakfast, she started worrying and after finding my room empty, the next place to look was my office.

"As I tried to sit, I noticed an extra weight on my right shoulder. When I opened my eyes, I saw Pan sleeping peacefully. She was so beautiful, I hated to wake her, but my mother was getting close, and we certainly couldn't be caught snuggling. I quickly decided what had to be done. I gently lifted Pan and put her on the couch, covering her with a blanket.

"As I turned to face the door and my mother's impending entrance, the door knob began to turn and sweat began to gather on my forehead. Did she suspect something between Pan and me? Did she already know? If not, would I be able to fabricate a story she wouldn't see through?

"I didn't have long to wonder because Mom walked in demanding I tell her how the sale had gone and why I hadn't come in the night before. I had opened my mouth to tell her we needed to talk some place else, when Pan sat up, yawned and asked what all the yelling was about.

"My mother's face filled with shock at seeing Pan. I guess she hadn't expected to find her there. At that moment I began thinking back and realized Mom didn't know anything about the many nights Pan had crashed in my office as of late.

"Honestly, when my mother turned her questioning gaze from Pan to me, I began blushing bright red. I opened my mouth and began sputtering and stammering an explanation when Pan took over and told Mom what had been going on lately and how she had been taking care of me.

"When Pan finished, Mother's eyes scrutinized us intensely while she tried to decide whether or not to believe us. Finally she grinned widely and thanked Pan for looking after her little boy, made a few jokes about my incompetence, and offered to take her home. Pan accepted, gathered her belongings, and left.

"Even though Pan and I were technically a couple, nothing changed. She acted the same around me as she always had until I began to wonder if I had dreamt our entire conversation. I quickly found I was wrong though.

"On Friday, Pan seemed agitated, but didn't offer to tell me why, so I didn't say anything about it. Wrong decision. A little before six, I asked Pan where some papers were. She silently fetched them and then practically threw them at me.

"I was shocked that she would behave like that and decided that I had best find out what was wrong with her before she threw hot coffee at me. When I asked I was even more shocked when she yelled that I was responsible. I thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with one good reason for her to be so angry with me, so I asked her what I had done.

"She answered that it wasn't what I had done, more like what I hadn't. By this time I was getting very confused. Now, I'll admit to this day, I'm not an expert on women, no guy is. Actually, the closest expert on females I know is Gohan. Anyway, let's just say that now I understand what was wrong and I sure don't plan on repeating past mistakes.

"Oh, back to why Pan was angry. Well, it turned out I hadn't dreamt our night together and us being a couple. She was angry because it was Friday night, she had a boyfriend, and he hadn't shown any signs of wanting to do anything together.

"I was speechless, still trying to comprehend the implications of our togetherness when she walked to me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. When she pulled back, she gave me her sexiest grin and asked if I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend. I did the only thing I could at the moment, nod my head.

"After that, we were dating. Nothing extremely important happened between us for a while, though that period of time holds fond memories. We were nearly caught by our family and friends, several times, but we always seemed to have Lady Luck's blessings.

"Let's see, I've told you about our friendship, how we got together, and our first kiss. What next?" Trunks asked.

At that moment, the tape recorder made a noise and the record button popped up, signaling the tape was at its end.

"I think the next thing is for me to change tapes," the visitor said, pulling a new tape from their pocket.

"Well, do you mind if we take a break while I go to the gentleman's room?" Trunks asked.

"Not at all," was the answer. "I need to get myself a soda anyway."

"Good. You know where to find them," Trunks said, standing to leave.

"Yes, I do. I'll see you in a few minutes," the visitor answered, placing the used tape in another pocket and also rising to leave.

"You bet," Trunks turned and left the room. After watching him walk through the restroom door, the visitor turned and exited through another.

A/N: Hmm...I wonder what will happen next...What is the next chapter in the story of Trunks and Pan? Will they get caught and have their families go nuclear on them, or will they live happily ever after? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Of course, reviews make me so happy that sometimes when I get enough of them I go into a state of euphoria, which will cause me to post a new chapter early! I guess what I'm trying to say is REVIEW! )


	3. In Deep

Disclaimer: Oh, I still don't. Can I quit saying that now? The pain is becoming almost unbearable...sniffle, sniffle.

A/N: I honestly don't know what to say to everyone. I'm in awe of the kind and wonderful things you are all saying. There are two people I would like to mention in particular though. Jadedbest is one of my favorite authors, she knows that, and I truly appreciate what she has said, and the other person is Namek Kaia. It's because of NaK's review that you're all getting this update early. She knows I can't resist a hot Namek! Well, that and the fact that it's taking her forever to revise her story and she promised me a chappie in return for this. For the rest of you, I love you just as much as NaK and JB and though I may not call you by name, your praises mean just as much to me. Thank you all so very much. Oh, I baked some snicker doodles for everyone, so grab a few to eat while you read.

After retrieving a cola from a vending machine in the hall, the stranger returned to an empty room. They looked around for a moment before walking to a window and looking through it to pass the time. Below were men wearing white jumpsuits playing basketball, enjoying a much-needed smoke, or just standing around talking.

Trunks walked in and cleared his throat, startling his companion from their thoughts, who quickly turned around to face him. Trunks walked to their side and gazed out the window.

"See anything interesting out there?" he questioned.

"Not really. I just don't see how you could spend so much time here and still be sane," the person commented.

"Who says I'm sane?" Trunks joked, grinning widely.

His companion eyed him suspiciously. "I really hope you're kidding me."

Trunks laughed. "Of course I'm kidding! On a more serious note, I still have a lot left to tell you, so I suggest we take our seats and begin again." He turned, walked to his chair, and sat watching as the other person followed suite. "What do you want to know now?"

The person picked up the tape recorder and pressed the record button. "Just start with the next important event in your relationship."

"Sure, but that would be when we, you know, well, for the first time. You sure you want to hear about that day?"

Blushing, the visitor responded, "I want to hear everything important. Just please do me a favor and edit out the worst of it."

Trunks smiled. "No problem, I planned on doing that anyway. Those were special moments shared by the only woman I ever loved and myself. I plan on taking my side of those to my grave.

"Well, the first time," Trunks thought wistfully for a moment before continuing, "There was a company picnic that day. How I hated those. Needless to say, company outings were something my mother started and I was expected to carry through year after meaningless year. She always did have a flare for drama, a true socialite. I, on the other hand, have always been a bit more private. Of course, where Mother's company is concerned, Mother always won.

"As usual, I was the last person to show for the festivities, and I also planned to be the first to leave. As I walked up, a top executive said something I knew was coming, but didn't look forward to in the least. 'We've been waiting on you, Mr. Brief. A few, um, brief,' at that moment he laughed at what he thought was a clever pun, 'words please to get us started off right.' Of course I couldn't very well turn him down, so I agreed and after being shown to a microphone someone had conveniently set up for me, I said a few words and started the line for the food.

"While filling my plate with barbequed ribs, I noticed the person directly behind me had similar sized portions of everything in comparison to mine. As I looked from the plate to its owner, a pair of big brown eyes caught and captured me. It was Pan.

"I said a cordial greeting though all I wanted was to sweep her off her feet, into my arms, and kiss her like the glorious savior she was for me. That really was what she was to me. She had saved me from a lonely, meaningless existence filled with work instead of love. We finished stacking food on our overloaded plates and took them to a table set away from the others and talked, enjoying our semiprivate time together.

"I spent the rest of the day with Pan at her rightful place by my side. I talked to a few people I knew my mother would have considered important, bargained with a few possible new clients, and actually enjoyed it! I didn't realize how much I was enjoying myself until it was late in the evening.

"When evening came, someone started playing music and everyone danced the night away. I don't know if it was the beer, the beat of the music, or the intoxicating smell of her hair right beneath my nose as we slow danced, but whatever the reason, I don't remember much of the evening. We danced, and it was wonderful. Then the music was gone, along with the lights and the other people.

"Pan and I just laid back on a picnic table and watched the sky for shooting stars, while thanking our personal lucky ones for the person in our arms. We were so happy together. We had been a couple for one year, three months, fifteen days, and about twenty hours. It was really something special. It was not only my longest running relationship, but also my most passionate one and the longest without giving away our bodies.

"As I gazed at Scorpio, Pan turned in my arms and after kissing me, declared she wasn't going home, not that the concept was foreign by any means. Many nights of the past year, she had slept in my office so we could have as much time together as possible, but this time I had Capsule Corp to myself. Mom had drug Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa on a cruise, and Bra was staying with one of her many girl friends so they could stay up all night giggling, painting each other's nails, and drooling over boy band members," Trunks rolled his eyes at the memory.

"I knew there was no chance of being caught together, since everyone had left the day before and weren't scheduled back for at least two weeks, so I told Pan we could actually sleep together in a bed instead of being on that bloody couch or floor. She seemed very pleased and we soon decided to call it a night and went home.

"It was eerie in the huge, silent building, but Pan was definitely able to keep my mind off it. We popped some popcorn and went to my room to watch a movie. Admittedly, I gave in and agreed to watch some chick flick Pan picked from Bra's collection, and about twenty minutes into the film, I fell asleep holding Pan.

"I awoke to silence and someone placing light, teasing kisses on my neck. When I opened my eyes, I saw it was Pan and we were no longer cuddled in the same position we had been before I fell asleep. She had gotten out of my arms, rolled me over on my back, and was now sitting on top of me.

"When she noticed I was awake, Pan said she had figured that would do the trick, and then complained of boredom as she drew invisible pictures on my chest and stomach with her finger. I just grinned at her and asked if she had any ideas to help pass the time. It'll suffice to say she most certainly did and we spent quite a while battling boredom before succumbing to sleep.

"The next morning we both awoke around noon, in each others' arms with definite reminders of what had happened the night before. At first we were a little uncomfortable about the whole thing, but got over it surprisingly quickly.

"I really don't know what else to say about the incident, except it was great being with her like that, showing her how much I loved by giving her my body, heart, and soul. I did feel a bit like a thief though. I took from her something no one could ever give back. You see, I was her first. I did feel badly about it, but in a strange way, honored. She chose me for that gift. What I didn't feel was proud, like I now had bragging rights due to our interlude that night. Most guys would have, in fact I normally would have. I had in the past, but not with her. It was different, almost sacred in my sight.

"I guess that pretty much sums up everything I know to say about that. Any questions or requests about what you want to hear next?" Trunks asked.

The visitor shook their head, "That was rather, um, touching for want of a better word. I had no idea you could feel so deeply about it. She really must have been special to you."

"She was and still is very special to me and I feel as passionate about her as I did that night, just with added age, maturity, and experience," Trunks explained.

"I can't believe her not feeling the same toward you after what you just related. It's been a long time, but the feelings must still be there somewhere."

"You may very well be right, but don't hold your breath or bet the farm on it," Trunks replied.

"Don't say that. You have to be optimistic!"

Trunks snorted contempt. "You haven't heard the whole story yet and please take a good look around you at where I've been living for more than fifteen years and tell me how I'm supposed to remain optimistic!"

"Hmm," was the only reply offered from the other chair as Trunks's guest considered the facts.

"I'm sorry," Trunks apologized. "I didn't mean to go off like that. I guess I've just allowed myself to grow bitter over the whole thing. What would you like me to relate to you now?"

"Well, if nothing else big happened, I'd like to know about the act which landed you here, away from your family and friends, and her."

"No problem. I'll do my best." Trunks prepared for the next chapter in the epic saga, more like soap opera, he fondly referred to as his life.

"Things had once again been extremely hectic at work. Even though Pan was my personal assistant, we had barely seen one another, much less spoken, in almost a week. Honestly, I was to my breaking point when Mother informed me of an important convention I had to attend all the way in Switzerland.

"At first I was heartbroken, because I had looked forward to spending my weekend with Pan. Then I realized if the convention was important enough that the CEO had to go, it was definitely important enough for him to bring his personal assistant along to help. I realized the trip might be a blessing in disguise.

"I rushed to find Pan and tell her the good news so she could clear it with her father. She was ecstatic over the idea and called home immediately. Gohan was at first reluctant to agree, due to the fact she would have to miss a day or two of school, but he gave in after I talked to him, because I needed her help and it was a great opportunity. He knew he would never earn enough money to send her to Switzerland, especially during the peak of tourist season. It's a mean, but true statement.

"That evening I took Pan shopping for some winter attire and promised to pick her up early the next morning as I left her house. As promised, I arrived with the rising sun, and soon we were on a plane headed for the Alps.

"Pan was so excited about everything she saw, and her excitement rubbed off on me a bit, causing me to enjoy a situation I would have only endured without her. Everything from the planes themselves, to the languages the people around us were speaking, to the pure white snow outside, were fascinating to her, and I just couldn't be mad when she hit me with a snowball while I stood guarding our luggage, waiting for our limo.

"At the hotel, we had two suites reserved, but one remained empty as we much preferred to share mine. The three days we were there were long and monotonous, the nights, filled with the passion only two people finally free can truly know. We were finally together again without my mother's watchful eyes or the possibility of her father stopping by for a surprise visit, and we enjoyed every spare moment we had together.

"As with all good things, our trip finally drew to a close and we returned home. Had I known then what I know now, I would have never come back. I would have stayed in Switzerland. Ah, Switzerland, such fond memories, which cause me such pain. And before you even ask, no, I don't regret one moment of that trip, no matter the consequences.

"How was that?" Trunks inquired. "Did I thoroughly answer your questions, or do you want clarification on something?"

"Um, no, I think that is plenty. You've shared far more then I expected when I came today," the visitor reassured him. "What exactly were the consequences of your actions in Switzerland?"

Trunks looked around the room. "Simply put, this. I lost everything and everyone. Everything changed, and not for the better."

"What happened when you got home?"

"About three weeks later, Pan came to work late. When I asked why, she wrapped her arms around me, buried her face in my shirt, and began to cry."

"What was wrong with her?" the person asked.

Trunks sighed, "She was pregnant."

A/N: A cliffy and you still don't know to whom he's talking. I'm mean, and I know it. Well, you have several clues to the person's identity and by the end of the next chapter, you should be able to figure it out, but if not, you'll have to wait for the one after it. Well, since I was nice enough to update several days early and give you snicker doodles, you must all leave me glowing reviews! You should have known that was coming! Well, until next time when the consequences of Trunks and Pan's actions are revealed, Peace and Out.


	4. Honor

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I'm not making any money, ask my piggy bank. Oh, and if you sue me, you won't get anything but debts!

A/N: Well, it certainly wasn't my cooking that brought you back, so it must be the mystery, and my evil cliffy. You just have to know what's going to happen to Trunks and Pan. Right? Well, I won't disappoint you. Oh, as clarification. When they went into space in DBGT, Pan was twelve and Trunks was twenty-five. They started going out when she was fourteen and he twenty- seven. At this point in the story, he is twenty-nine and she is sixteen. I thought that might help you out a little. I know I didn't make it too clear in the previous chapters. Sorry. Okay, now that I have that out of the way, here's the chappie! Enjoy!

"She was pregnant?" the other person asked. "I would think she should be happy about that."

"You're forgetting a few key facts. One, we weren't married. Two, no one we knew would approve, especially our parents. Three, she was only sixteen and still in high school. She had her whole life in front of her. I was twenty-nine, the most eligible bachelor on the planet, six years running, and it was the last thing we needed."

"Oh, so what did you do?"

Trunks looked his visitor in the eyes. "What could I do? I had done quite enough. I asked her if she was sure and when she nodded yes, I held her until she quit crying.

"That day, I knew for sure I loved her. Being with her was going to ruin everything in my life, and I knew it, but I couldn't leave her. My heart ached for her and I reassured her I would not leave. No matter what, I would do everything in my power to be there for her and our child."

"What happened to change that?" the other person asked.

Trunks looked out the window at the setting sun for a few moments before answering. "Her father found out. We couldn't keep it a secret, but we sure didn't look forward to telling everyone."

"Well, how did you break it to your families?" his companion inquired.

Looking back at the person before him, Trunks asked, "Full of questions now aren't you? I guess this is the good part. We were doing what we craved, what felt right, and at this point we were caught, no more secrets. It's all very dramatic. Impending doom for star-crossed lovers." He studied his companion.

"Well, I guess you're right. This is the most intense part as of yet," they smiled shyly. "Sorry if I seem overly eager to hear about your downfall. I don't mean to sound that way."

"It's okay. If I were in your shoes, I would be just as interested, probably more so.

"Well, Pan asked me to not say anything. She was hoping after the baby was born, if I acted as a father figure, maybe her father, Gohan, would let us actually date and marry. I was at first reluctant, but after she begged and pleaded, I had to give in to her wishes. I just couldn't tell her no.

"Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan. Pan told her mother, Videl, something was wrong, and Videl took her to the doctor where they found Pan was pregnant. Up to this point, everything was going according to her plan, but that soon changed.

"What we hadn't planned on was her father's reaction. Gohan had always been very calm, levelheaded, and patient. The thing about Gohan is that once you make him angry, he's furious and wants blood, and he's more than capable of getting it, too. Even today, at almost sixty years of age, he could still win a fight with almost any man alive.

"Unfortunately for Pan and I, Pan being pregnant was something that set Gohan off - like a wild fire. It might not have been so bad if she had confessed everything, but she refused to reveal certain details. From what I was told, Gohan raged for hours straight and off and on for weeks, but Pan never budged. The girl had to have had a backbone of steel to withstand his fury and not break.

"Well, after several weeks of Pan refusing to reveal the father's identity, Gohan gave up asking, and began looking for clues. Thankfully, there were none. Had he pieced it all together on his own at that point, I wouldn't be sitting here now. He quite literally would have murdered me. There is no doubt in my mind to the certainty of that.

"Odd as it may seem, having to worry about my possible early death wasn't the worst of it. To punish Pan and keep her safe from being touched by the baby's father, Gohan grounded Pan to their home until he could find the guy and eliminate the problem.

"Pan no longer came over for visits without her parents' watchful eyes. She was forced to quit her job. She lost her communication privileges, so no phone, fax, or email. She even had to quit school and her father taught her at home. The rest of her time was spent studying and doing chores, all because she wanted to protect me.

"Needless to say, I felt awful. I was lost without her to guide me. My job returned to being work, very unorganized work. I felt like crying every time I thought of her and our child. Life held no pleasure, no meaning, no anything without her.

"Of course, we couldn't keep our secret forever. Nine months after Switzerland, the baby came. I was there with my family, both of them.

"As I looked at my child, I knew I couldn't let her go through life fatherless. I had watched Goten and to some lesser degree, Gohan, grow up without a father, but at least Goten knew who his father was. My child, my daughter, my life, deserved the same.

"I wrestled with my decision for almost a week after the birth before I called Gohan and asked for permission to visit. He consented and when I finished work for the day, I flew off to meet my fate head-on, determined to do the honorable thing. I was going to confess and then beg for mercy.

"When I knocked at the door, Videl answered, ushering me to the kitchen where Goten sat, happily tending the infant's every need. Watching him, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I was the one who had played a role in her creation, but I knew I never would be able to be there for her like Goten, my best friend. He was like my brother and he sat happily playing with my child, whom I had never even held.

"Pan was there too, sitting at the table eyeing me. Her mother was busy preparing her a meal, and her father was smiling proudly at Goten. She on the other hand, never took her eyes off me.

"As I gazed into her eyes, I made up my mind. I knew what had to be done. I just had to find the courage to do it.

"I walked up to Goten and smiling, asked to hold the baby. Goten grinned and agreed, gently handing her over to me.

"It was my first good look at my daughter and my heart nearly broke in two thinking about her future and what I had to do. I gazed at a pair of big, bright blue eyes, just like mine. She had my eyes right from the very start. She also had my mouth. She was beautiful and perfect in every way.

"Holding our daughter close, I glanced over at Pan, who was looking on proudly as if she had just won the lottery. Gazing back down at the angel in my arms, I almost lost my nerve. I knew I could be there for her much more as just a family friend and possibly a stepfather one day, than I ever could by admitting to actually being her father. As I felt my conviction waver, I knew I couldn't hold her any longer - and still do what was right - so I gently kissed her forehead and handed her to Pan before turning to face Gohan.

"'I have something I must tell you,' I started, looking at my feet, feeling everyone's eyes bore into me, Pan's piercing my heart.

"Gohan looked at me and smiled as he asked me to continue. I knew I was about to ruin everything and hurt everyone, but it was the right thing to do, and I had to do it, so I took a deep breath and came clean.

"I don't know what I had expected, but I sure didn't expect what happened next as my words sank into Gohan's head and his face clouded over with a million emotions ranging from shock to humor to pain and finally settling on rage.

"Pan's face matched her father's. She was irate. I had spoiled her plans and our chances at ever being a true couple.

"Goten and Videl looked as though they had seen a ghost, which I knew I might well be in a few moments. I honestly believe I would not have survived the confrontation had I not moved close to Goten, because as soon as I did, Gohan leapt at me.

"Goten, being the wonderful friend he was, stepped in Gohan's way, refusing to move no matter what Gohan threatened. As Gohan was preparing to go through Goten to wring my neck, Videl and Pan stepped in to help. They talked, pleaded, and begged with Gohan for what must have been the longest ten minutes of my life."

Trunks smiled in remembrance. "You'd be surprised the things that go through your head when you believe you're about to die. I wondered about the dust in my room, thought about childhood experiences I had long forgotten, all my relationships from the past, who would miss me, and of course, the two most important people in my life, Pan and our daughter.

"Finally, Gohan agreed to let me live, but he was adamant on pressing charges against me for any and everything he could think of, and I was no longer welcome to come anywhere near him or his family, especially Pan and our girl. I figured this was a fair enough deal and left.

"A few days later, I received a court order for a DNA test to prove I was the biological father. I had no choice, so I had the test done, and it came back positive, though the doctors were startled by the irregularities in our DNA.

"I went home and told my family what was happening. Needless to say, they were very unhappy and disappointed. In fact, they disowned and kicked me out, which was fine with me because the police arrived while they were yelling at me. I was cuffed and taken to the station where I was booked.

"I stayed in the jail until my trial. No one would post my bail, which was also fine with me, because I had no place to go if I were freed.

"When I met my lawyer, he explained all the legalities to me, and showed me what the papers were saying. It was pretty bad, that's about all I remember. We talked about our strategy and I dismissed him, opting to face criminal court without a lawyer.

"I don't remember much except the angry and hurt looks on the faces of the people I had once called friend. It hurt so much to see their anger, but I deserved it. I most definitely deserved all they gave and more.

"When asked for my plea, I said guilty. I saw no reason to draw the process out any more than necessary or to waste everyone's time and cause even more hurt feelings. I was guilty - I had committed the crime - but I didn't regret a moment, ever.

"The judge, unfortunately, didn't like me at all. I think it was the fact that I was a rich pretty boy; then again, I might have dated his daughter at one time. Whatever the reason, the judge had it in for me and sentenced me to twenty years in prison for indecency with a child. Being a second-degree felony, that was the maximum sentence.

"I guess that's pretty much the end. I was shipped off to here." Trunks looked around the room sadly, "but not before I told Goten good-bye.

"Shortly before I was to depart for the penitentiary, Goten came to visit me. He and I talked about the old times and what fun we used to have, before he got to the point of his visit. He had come to tell me good-bye, forever. He explained that while it had been fun and he didn't regret a moment we spent together, we could no longer be friends. He just couldn't because of what I had done and how it had hurt his family. His loyalty lay with them.

"What could I do? I told him I understood and he had to do what he felt was right. We embraced and then he left. I haven't seen or heard from him since. He was my best friend and the only one who bore no hard feelings over the incident.

"I came here, and I've been here ever since. Sometimes it seems like forever, and at others it feels like a bad dream. Many nights I have awakened, hoping to find myself somewhere else with Pan sleeping soundly beside me. After all this time, my heart still aches for her and my body longs for her touch," Trunks finished his story.

"How was that?" he questioned. "Did I give you what you needed?"

"His companion shook their head as if trying to clear debris from there and sort the new information. "That was horrible!" they began.

"All this just for falling in love," they mused. "You loved them all so much. Oh, and yes, you answered all my questions, and quite eloquently I might add."

"Thank you, very much," Trunks replied.

"There is one thing I would like to know though. What happened to your daughter?" came the dreaded question; the one Trunks had dreaded facing more than any other. He would rather take a beating, from his father, than have to face it down, but like so many things in his life, it had to be done.

Trunks sighed. "I honestly don't know. No one has told me anything since I was sent away. I suppose she grew up hearing stories about me, some good, some not so good. For all I know, she may hate me for what I did. I just honestly don't know. I haven't seen her since the day I confessed. Let's see, she'd be almost twenty now. It's been that long."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there something you'd like to say to her if you could? I mean, our paper gets pretty good circulation, she just might read it one day," the stranger offered.

"If I could say one thing," Trunks thought for a moment. "It would be that I'm sorry and I do love her. Whether she'd believe it or not is another story, but I do, from the depths of my soul. I do love her, and her mother, still."

"That's so beautiful," the reporter commented. "I certainly hope she reads it. She needs to hear that, and for the record, I think she loves you too. She may not realize it, but somewhere deep down; she has to love you too. I know I couldn't hate you."

"Thank you for everything. Now that it's over, I'm glad I agreed to this interview. I've been hiding far too long," Trunks smiled. "I wish you luck with the paper too. This story should be your breakthrough. Good luck."

Rising from their seat, Trunks's confidant smiled and gathered their belongings. Bowing they replied, "Thank you once again for all you've done, and don't worry, you only have one more year here before you can build a new life. You'll make new friends and things will get better. You'll see."

Trunks just smiled and answered, "I hope you're right."

Crossing to the exit, the other person turned, "I am." Then they were gone, softly closing the door.

Trunks sighed and moved to the window where he could gaze out and think. It seemed a pointless exercise considering the fact that it was fully dark by this time. Yet, it was comforting somehow, familiar. It matched his mood and his life. Dark.

A/N: Well, how was that? Did you like his story? I think the reactions of everyone in here are much more believable than the normal ones you find in Trunks/Pan fics. I'm sure Gohan would not be happy about a twenty-nine year old sleeping with his teenage daughter. Anyways, do you want to know who he was talking to the entire story? I don't know, maybe I should keep that to myself...You know, you do have enough clues, you could probably guess. Maybe I will be mean and never tell. Then again, if I get enough reviews, begging me for mercy, I might relent and give you one more chapter. I don't know, so you'd best review! I'm a devil aren't I?


	5. Final Confessions

Disclaimer: You know what? We're at the end of the story and if you want to sue me, go ahead and try. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter's disclaimer, all you'll get are debts, so why should I care if you sue? I'll be glad to be rid of them!

A/N: As I mentioned in the disclaimer, this is the last chapter of The Truth. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I had one heck of a time doing revisions. I think I redid the chapter seven or eight times in the end. Once again, I apologize for the delay, and I hope it was worth the wait.

Walking down the hall toward the guard at the exit, the visitor thought of everything they had learned during the past few hours. In less than a day, she had gotten to know Trunks Briefs more closely than anyone had in years. It was like having a secret, which made her feel special in an odd kind of way, for he had chosen her as the recipient of his revelation. No one else had even come close to being granted an interview with him since his exile so many years ago.

For years, seasoned reporters and many others had begged him for the truth about his relationship with Pan Son. Why he had done it and what had really happened were questions that many had speculated on for many years, but no one knew the truth, until now. This story was the Holy Grail, the golden fleece of journalism. With this article, she planned to make her name.

Smiling, she started writing the piece in her head, eager to get home to her desk and computer so she could get her thoughts on paper before she forgot something vital. Only feet from the door, another thought came to mind causing her to pause and begin rethinking her plans. Was it right to do this to him? The things he had revealed were very personal, more so than anything she had come across in her few short years as an amateur reporter, doing short works for her high school, college, and now the local newspaper.

She had never come across a story where her ideals had been brought into question. As she stood, pondering the ethics of her plan, she realized there was something she had to do, and she had to do it now. No matter what, it could not wait another moment. It had already waited too long. Without immediate action, she would never have any peace of mind.

She spun on her heel and quickly retraced her steps to the door she had passed through only moments earlier. She knocked softly before cracking open the door and peering into the dimly lit room.

"Mister Briefs, you still there?" she called out.

From his perch by the widow, Trunks answered. "Yes, I am. Did you forget something?"

Stepping into the room, she told him, "I almost did. I...I have something to confess." She walked across the room to stand in front of him. "When I told you I was a reporter looking for that one story to get my big break, I was only being half honest. There's something more I think you need to know. You have to hear it."

Trunks looked curiously into her blue eyes and waited for her to continue.

"I came here today not only because your name needs to be cleared with the public, but I had to see if all the stories I've heard my entire life were true, and they weren't. I wanted you to know you're not the monster everyone believes. You're one of the kindest, most gentle souls I've ever met," she explained as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's okay." Trunks stood, trying to comfort her. "I understand."

"No, you don't," she spoke again looking up into his eyes, blue eyes. "I'm not done. I lied to you. My name isn't Umeko Ceris. It's Garter, Garter Son." Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "My mother's name is Pan."

She looked at him, half expecting the gentle man before her to instantly transform into the monster she had always thought he must be from the stories she had been told. Instead he simply smiled sadly and opened his arms, which she accepted gratefully, sobbing into his shoulder until her tears had passed.

With her tears extinguished, she looked at his face, at those beautiful blue eyes, which had haunted her every time she had looked in a mirror her entire life. They were his eyes, his kind, loving, proud eyes.

Now she understood.

"I...I'm sorry," she apologized wiping the remnants of her tears from her face with her hand. "I've made a fool of myself by acting so childish. Crying like a schoolgirl."

Trunks once again embraced her firmly. "No, you haven't, not at all. I could never think you a fool, and even now, I still cry from time to time." He smiled, hugging her tightly and with a voice full of pride and elation and eyes filled with tears, said, "Right now, I can't believe you're here. I never thought I'd see you again, and here you are completely grown and more beautiful than I had dreamt possible, with the drive and intelligence to match.

"You know, I should have been there. I could have been there, but it wouldn't have been right. It just wouldn't. I hope one day you'll understand."

Looking up at his gentle face and pained eyes, Garter replied, "I meant what I said earlier. I could never hate you, and I forgive you. I forgive you for everything. I think I understand now. You had to do what you felt was right. You're too big of a man to not take responsibility for your actions. I can't help but respect that."

She smiled, "When you get out next year, you will have someone waiting for you at the gate downstairs. Even if no one else shows. Don't worry. I will. Then maybe we can spend some time together like a real family. Make up for lost time."

Trunks smiled down at his little girl. He had waited her entire life to hear the words she had just spoken. No words on Earth could have been sweeter to his tortured heart and soul. She actually forgave him.

He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Then I guess I'll see you then, Father," she smiled back before once again gathering her belongings and leaving. This time, she actually left, though reluctantly, and after a few more minutes of solitude, Trunks was escorted back to his cell.

One week later, Trunks sat on his bed reading the local paper. Usually, he had very little interest in anything to be found in those periodicals. Sometimes there were articles on what was new with Capsule Corps, or who had made it big, but these articles only brought back painful memories of better times. Days when he had been the top dog of Capsule Corps, and those who made it big were usually people he had known and possibly even considered a friend before being imprisoned and rejected by them. That was the way of the world, his world anyway.

Today was different though. He had been scanning the paper, looking for something interesting to read to pass the time before lunch, when one article had caught his attention.

The other day, I was granted a rare view into the life of another human being. A view most will never see. During this, I found an extraordinary person named Mister Trunks Briefs.

Briefs's tale began as one filled with love, friends, and adventure. He was born the son of Bulma Briefs, then CEO of Capsule Corps, and her husband simply known to the world as Vegeta.

At age nine, he won first place at the World Martial Arts Tournament, with his best friend, Goten Son, placing second. By twenty-five his mother had passed the torch of leadership to him, making him CEO of Capsule Corps, and soon thereafter, he ventured into space on the ultimate adventure. Upon his return, he fought bravely with the Earth's Special Forces against the many evils, which befall our planet.

Most importantly, at twenty-seven, Briefs fell in love. Yes, he fell in love, a true love, which burns brightly over twenty years later and brought a little girl into this world. This was his greatest achievement - also his downfall since the object of his love was only fourteen, and the birth of their child left no doubt to their intimate relationship - which sent him to prison soon after her birth.

Today, Briefs is a kind and gentle man awaiting his release from prison, from a sentence he could have avoided had he been a coward, but Briefs is no coward. He is one of the bravest people I have had the honor of meeting. He has faced monsters that would cause a normal person to run screaming in terror, and more importantly, he owned up to being his baby's father, knowing all the while it could and most likely would cost him everything.

If there is one thing to be learned from Briefs, it is that even the best among us make mistakes. The truly great face them, learn from them, and then continue with their lives as best they can. He is one of those few.

As his release date draws near, I urge you all to forget the past. Forget the rumors and lies, not only about Briefs, but also of everyone who may have wronged you. You see, I too have heard of the monster named Trunks Briefs, but not only did I find a compassionate soul full of courage and mercy who places everyone before himself, but a man worthy of the title father, for that is what he is, Father.

Now, you know the truth.

As he finished reading, Trunks smiled wistfully. "Back 'atcha kiddo." He placed the paper aside and gazing out his window at the sun, he began planning his new life, their new life. The sunshine warmed his face, heart, and soul. Once again, nature matched his mood as a blue bird began to sing. Rejoice.

A/N: Well, what did you think? I want to say thanks to all my reviewers. When I started this story, I honestly expected a ton of flames from Trunks/Pan fans, but I'm glad to know my readers have been more mature than that. Thank you once again. I just can't say that enough because I don't think you'll ever know what all the kind words of praise and encouragement mean to me. Okay, so this is my first time to end a fic, and I'm drawing it out because it's like my child and I'm afraid to let it go out into the cold cruel world alone...Well, that's it...Please leave me one last review so I'll know my efforts on this chapter were not in vain. Peace and Out.

A/N2: In case you were wondering: Yes, the next chapter is a continuation of the story. I couldn't resist.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Sue me. I just don't care anymore.

A/N: I fully intended chapter five to be the end of _The Truth_, but so many people requested I continue the story, that I felt compelled to include one last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Trunks stood still, and took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. Smiling, he thought of how much more comfortable these clothes were compared to the jumpsuit he was accustomed to donning, but as nice as the clothes were, the taste, sight, and smell of freedom were better. Even the sky seemed bluer from this side of the gate.

He had been offered transportation to his destination, by the correctional facility, but had declined. Who needs a car when you can fly? At least he hoped he could still. Besides, he had no idea where he wanted to go, only that he wanted to be with Garter, his wonderful little girl.

She had visited him numerous times after their initial encounter, each one reaffirming the conclusion he had drawn during her infancy. She was perfect. Now that he was free to be with her, he could not ask for more.

Lowering his gaze from the clouds, Trunks began walking toward a building, planning to use it to hide his ascent from prying eyes inside the compound he had just exited.

He could have left years ago. Trunks knew this. No prison on Earth, or anywhere else he knew of for that matter, could contain a Super Saiyan. Not that he was all that super, not anymore.

A car horn jarred Trunks from his reminisces, as he turned to see a black sedan some yards away with a young woman standing at the door, smiling and waving at him, with one had remaining in the car, on the horn.

Trunks smiled in recognition. It was his beautiful baby girl. Dang, he'd have to stop thinking of her like that. It was a grown woman, not a child, who now walked and hugged him.

"I told you I'd be here," Garter beamed.

Nodding, Trunks answered, "Yes, I know."

"So, what's it like to be free again? Where do you want to go? What do you want to do first?" She bombarded him with questions.

Trunks chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. She came by it honestly, on both sides of the family. "I haven't been free long enough to tell you, and honestly, the only thing I want to do is go home, take a nap and then eat some real food."

"Sure thing, Dad." She had taken to calling him "Dad" so easily. It was almost effortless. Aside from the fact that they had yet to fight, there really weren't any tell tale signs of the separation.

Putting his arm around Garter's shoulders and turning toward the car, Trunks was surprised to find another person standing nervously to the side.

Squinting against the bright sunlight, Trunks called out, "Goten?"

Goten grinned weakly and took a few steps toward Trunks, who was now standing directly in front of him. "Uh, hi Trunks," he managed feebly.

Trunks's smile widened as he quickly embraced his childhood best friend. "Goten!" Trunks let go and peered at a hesitant grin. "I'm glad you're here, Goten. It's been a long time."

Nodding, Goten agreed. "Yes, it has. Too long."

"I agree." Trunks and Goten stood looking at one another awkwardly, both pondering if they should be the one to apologize first.

Noticing their discomfort, Garter piped up, "I don't know about you two, but I'm hot, hungry, and ready to go. I'm sure Dad's ready to get away from here, too. That leaves you Uncle Goten. Are you going to stand there all day, or get in the car?"

Goten grinned. "C'mon, Trunks. Let's go." He climbed into the backseat of the car as Garter climbed behind the wheel.

Trunks turned back toward his place of confinement. He had thought he would die in there. In a sense, he had, but he had then been revived by someone with much more power over him than Shenlong.

"Dad, are you ready?" Garter started the engine.

Trunks sat in the seat, closed the door, fastened his seatbelt, and leaned against the back of the seat. "Yes, I am."

The drive to Garter's house was eerily silent, and graciously short. Upon arrival, Garter had given Trunks the grand tour; having to beat Goten away from the "Welcome Home" cake she had baked for her father once they entered the kitchen. Even now, in his late forties, Goten still acted like a big kid, and nothing brought this to the surface more than sugar.

Trunks smiled as Garter defended the cake, playfully slapping Goten's hands with a wooden spoon as he tried to out maneuver her. Finally, Goten seemed to give up, at least for the moment, and Garter crossed her arms under her breasts, watching suspiciously, spoon still in hand. Trunks just shook his head at how much she reminded him of his father, and at how little things seemed to have changed while he was away. That saying must be true, "It seems the more things change, the more they stay the same."

"C'mon, Trunks. Tell her you're ready to eat the cake now," Goten called from across the room. "I'm starving!"

"Okay, Goten," Trunks laughed. "Why don't you cut the cake now, Garter? Otherwise you'll be fighting him off it for the rest of the day."

Garter glared at Goten, bringing memories of the many glares he had received over the years to the front of Trunks's mind. "Not if I kick him out," Garter countered Trunks as she turn to begin cutting the cake for her guests.

"You wouldn't kick your poor, old Uncle Goten out. Would you?" Goten couldn't help teasing.

"The heck I wouldn't." Garter turned around with a rather large slice of cake. "Here, Dad. This one's yours."

Smiling, Trunks accepted the cake graciously, and when Garter turned her back, he stuck his tongue out at Goten, playfully. Goten, of course, responded by acting extremely hurt.

"The stranger before your cool uncle? What's that all about?" Garter rolled her eyes in response and shoved a piece of cake on a plate into his hands before sitting at the table to eat. Trunks and Goten joined her.

Just then the phone rang and Garter jumped to answer it. After a few moments, it was clear the call was from work. As she hung up the phone, she sighed. "That was my editor. Seems there's something big going on across town and I should be there, five minutes ago." She grabbed her purse and keys from the counter. "Now you two behave while I'm gone," she chided, stepping from the kitchen. A moment later, a car door and engine were heard as she left.

"Does that happen often?" Trunks asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Goten nodded. "She's been a lot busier since doing that article about you."

"Oh," Trunks responded as his cake crumbs became ever more interesting.

Goten also became suddenly aware of the allure crumbs have, as they sat in an uncomfortable since, once again. Finally, Goten looked at Trunks and sighed, gathering his courage.

"I'm sorry, Trunks."

Trunks's gaze shifted from his plate to his friend. "What for Goten? You haven't done anything to be sorry for."

Goten shook his head in disgrace. "Yes, I have. I should have been there, Trunks. We were best friends, and at the first sign of trouble, I abandoned you. It wouldn't have killed me to visit you every now an then, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me. I was hesitant about coming today, but Garter talked me into it."

Trunks just looked at Goten for a moment without uttering a word before shaking his head sadly. "This has been bothering you for years. Hasn't it?"

Looking down, Goten nodded his confirmation.

"There's nothing to forgive. It's all in the past, my old life. Now that I'm out, I just want to move on. Let bygones be bygones so to speak," Trunks explained.

Looking back at Trunks, Goten smiled hesitantly. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Goten said. A smile spread across his face and he stood, taking the plates to the sink. "I'm sure when Garter gets back, you'll want some time alone. I think I'm going to head home."

Trunks stood. "Well, okay Goten, if that's what you want." Goten smiled and nodded before hugging Trunks good-bye and leaving.

Trunks sighed as the all too familiar feeling of loneliness overtook him. Shaking it off, he proceeded to the living room where he spied a recliner, which might be useful in his search for some rest and relaxation.

Laying back, propping his feet up, Trunks soon fell asleep. A while later, he awoke to a knocking at the door. After realizing he must still be alone, Trunks walked to the door and opened it.

The visitor stood there, looking at her feet, obviously nervous.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Trunks asked, causing her to gasp and look at him.

"Trunks?" she asked. He nodded and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a needy embrace. "I figured you would be here, but I didn't expect you to answer the door." There were tears in her eyes.

Trunks returned the hug and as he let go, he asked, "Would you like to come in, Pan?"

Pan nodded, wiped her tears, and stepped past him into the house, taking a seat on the couch. Trunks closed the door and walked over to sit by her. They sat in silence.

Finally, Trunks broke the silence, his voice sounding odd in the quiet. "How have you been?"

Looking at him bashfully, Pan answered. "I've been okay, I guess. Just life."

"What about college? Did you ever go?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Mom and Dad saw to that."

"How are they?"

"Pretty good. Dad's looking forward to retiring soon. I think he plans to write a book about everything that happened with the group, an autobiography of sorts."

Trunks smiled. "That's good. Tell him I wish him luck."

"I'll do that." Once again, they grew silent, opting the silence over their frugal and futile attempts at a conversation, as they stared at their respective feet.

After a few minutes of foot gazing and thumb twiddling, Trunks placed his hand on Pan's knee, causing her to look at him, and spoke. "Pan, I'm sorry about everything that happened. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. At least that way I would have been there. I- I just don't now how much good it would have done."

"Trunks, it's not all your fault. We got ourselves into this mess, together. You aren't anymore at fault than I am. Besides, you did what you felt was right, and I forgave you a long time ago. It's over now." She smiled encouragingly at Trunks.

Trunks returned the smile. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"I know." Pan sat, looking at Trunks for another moment before standing. "I think I should probably head back home. Kin's waiting on me." She smiled as Trunks also rose to his feet. "I told him I was going to the store to pick up some flour, but I think he knows where I went."

Trunks nodded his understanding. "Is he your husband?"

Looking down, Pan answered. "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

Pan nodded her head, not daring to raise her head to look in his eyes, or trusting her voice to respond.

Trunks smiled warmly at her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Well, that's what matters, as long as you're happy."

Pan looked up, a bit surprised. "Yeah, I guess it is." She lowered her gaze again and then walked around Trunks to the door with him following. As she opened it, she turned around to face him. "It really was nice to see you again. I know Garter's excited about everything. I sometimes wonder what other family members have told her about you, especially your family."

"How are they?" Trunks asked.

She sighed. "They're your family, insane as ever, but all right. I heard about the huge fight you had right before you left and about how they disowned you. I think you should go see them. Give them another chance. I know they regret it and love you dearly. I don't think either of your parents ever forgave themselves for the way they treated you."

Nodding his response, Trunks held the door open and took a step closer to Pan. "I know you've moved on, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy, but how about a quick good-bye kiss for old times sake?"

With a quivering chin, Pan looked into his eyes and nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. She broke their kiss and burying her face in his chest, hugged him tightly.

"You were my first," she spoke softly. "That means a lot to me. My first love." She looked in his eyes. "I'll always love you, but I have to go now."

Trunks nodded. "I love you too, and if you must leave, go ahead. I'll be okay." He smiled. "I'm a big boy."

Pan smiled, then quickly let go of Trunks and walked to her parked vehicle and left without looking back.

After watching her disappear from his sight, Trunks sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and closed the door before returning to his recliner, bringing his thoughts with him, keeping him company until Garter came home and they turned in for bed.

The clock read three forty-five, as Trunks lay in bed awake with his thoughts, wishing he could sleep. Finally giving up, he climbed out of bed and walked down the hall toward the kitchen in hopes of a glass of water helping his predicament. Passing Garter's door on his way back, he froze and watched her for a moment before entering.

The moon's light fell on her face and hair, giving them an ethereal glow as she slept, breathing slowly and deeply. Trunks just watched her, wondering how his child turned out so beautiful. The realization hit him that his was his first time to watch his child sleep. Everything was perfect.

A smile crept onto Trunks's face. This was what he had to look forward to now. This was what it was like to be a father. He certainly had missed a lot, had years of memories to catch up on. Trunks decided he might as well start on them as soon as possible, starting tomorrow morning of course.

He quickly knelt beside the bed, kissed her forehead, pulled the covers up a little to cover her, and went back to his room where he crawled into bed to dream more of the future. It certainly was nice to be free and have a future.

Trunks fell asleep smiling. Tomorrow is a new day with new opportunities, and new loves. And he couldn't wait...

A/N: Okay, now that is THE end. No more. My story is finished! It's over! There will be no more! Okay, there could be more if I had like thirty people ask for more, but since that's not going to happen, this is the end. Is it possible for me to overemphasis that point? Oh well. Since you've now read my story, I wish to say thank you and I now ask that you kindly leave a review. Thank you and have a nice day. Buh-bye!

A/N2: When I completed my most recent edit of this story, I decided to address the issue of Trunks going to jail. I know in Japan it ispermissible for older men to become sexually involvedwith teenaged girls. I went ahead and wrote this story according to Texas State laws because never in the entire series does it state any major city is in Japan or any other part of the world as we now know it. I used this loophole to construct my story. As long as it turned into a good read, that's all that matters to me. Peace and Out!


End file.
